Seven Warriors Wiki
A D&D 3.5 Campaign The Campaign The Seven Warriors campaign revolves around two groups of seven powerful beings fighting on the mortal realm. One of them are Seven Warriors of Light, who represent the Seven Virtues, and the other group is the Seven Warriors of Darkness , who represent the Seven Sins. The Players The PC's of this campaign. *Current: *#Kevlon the Barbarian, played by AJ (1+) *#Melicon Moroki-son, played by Dave (1+) *#Rylias Kellar, played by Colin (4+) *Former: *#Ker'Ryl, played by Colin (1-3) The Rules Rules of the Seven Warriors' campaign: *Holy/Unholy Aura - the aura that surrounds one of the Seven Sins/Virtues, only seen by the Sins/Virtues and The Protected *Virtuous/Sinful Link - telepathic link between the seven members of each side, grows in strength and range over time, and eventually includes The Protected *The Protected - people who are immune to the Sphere of Influence from the Sins/Virtues due to having met and defeated one of them *Sphere of Influence - area of effect that influences the people around the Sins/Virtues, causes people affected to be filled with that particular sin or virtue The Adventures *Adventure #1 (Hunger for Youth/Pride Before The Fall) - Kevlon meets Gluttony, Melicon and Ker'Ryl meet Pride *Adventure #2 (Sloth In Bureaucracy/Pride In All Of Us) - Kevlon meets Diligence and Sloth, Melicon and Ker'Ryl follow in Pride's footsteps and meet Humility *Adventure #3 (Test of Patience) - Kevlon, Melicon, and Ker'Ryl join up, head to Aris and meet Patience *Adventure #4 (Wrath of the Dead) - Kevlon, Melicon, and Rylias Kellar head to Elmyr in Enmora to investigate a rash of angry citizens and violence breaking out in the city *Adventure #5 (Lust For Power) - Kevlon, Melicon, and Rylias Kellar are stopped in Decimus on the way back because a different member of the Seven Sins wants the staff: Lust *Adventure #6 (Charity for the Greedy) - Kevlon, Melicon, and Rylias are sent east to find and help another virtue, Erkenwald Turen, and stop a mercenary criminal organization called the Skulls of Amorthya, run by none other than Greed *Adventure #7 (Protecting the Child) - The party, along with numerous forces from the Sins and Virtues, head north in a race to reach a mysterious chosen child. What none of them expected was an ancient red dragon getting involved. *Adventure #8 (Portal in the Mountains) - The party head west into the Dwarven nation of Regidulyr to find a portal that will take them across the world. *Adventure #9 (City in the Jungle) - The party head deep into the jungle to explore the ruins of an abandoned city and seek out the Gauntlets of Ur'Rundyr. *Adventure #10 (Of Giants and Goblins) - The party allies with Gwydion to return to the Agrian Continent and seek out Abigail in the Goblin city of Ikktirith. *Adventure #11 (Power Shift in the Capital) - The party heads to the capital, where the King of Agria and Carabath Wildrunner have been slain by the Sins, leaving a power struggle and chaos in their wake. *Adventure #12 (Only Envy the Kind) - The party heads to Porthia to help Edwyrd Mathye fight Ormund Desanto and stop their civil war from destroying the city. *Adventure #13 (Liberating Humility) - The party races to the abandoned Fort Vaarin where Loral is being held captive so they can set him free. *Adventure #14 (Casting a Shadow) - The party must stop Pride from stealing a powerful spellbook from the Orbis Magisters and opening a hole into another world. *Adventure #15 (To Hell and Back) - The party must go to the plane of Hell and retrieve the Gauntlets of Ur'Rundyr from Veronica Greystag. The Locations Where the adventures of the PC's have taken them. *Cartelda Village - village in Irandathia, where Thog became Gluttony *Hygrath - capital city of Irandathia *City of Erisi - capital of Agria *Saratov - small city in Kalkistan, where Kendal became Pride *Aris - small village south of the Sun Palace *Elmyr - large city in Enmora *Decimus - border town in Agria *Port Hygra - large city in Yurbicall *Avrin - small town in Hergzovia *Mount Jhunderheim - Currently inactive volcano in the Mothundyr Mountains *Chimalli - abandoned city in Corga *Ikktirith - Goblin city in mountains of northeast Agria *Thanarian Deep - underground tunnels, caves, and cities, home to various evil creatures *Porthia - satellite city of Agria, where Edwyrd and Ormund are from *Dunmar Village - small village at the base of the Mothundyr Mountains near Fort Vaarin *Fort Vaarin - abandoned fort from the old Dwarven empire in the Mothundyr Mountains, currently taken over by men of the Seven Sins *Orbis Magisters HQ - underground secret headquarters to keep and maintain the rare and magical tombs collected by the Orbis Magisters *Hell - the plane of Hell where all the sinful souls go after they die *Keep of the Source - the final battleground between the Seven Sins and the Seven Virtues The NPC's Various NPC's have played a role in the campaign. *Adventure #1 *#Aramil - Mayor of Cartelda Village *#Brianna - Priestess of Helifix, discovered Kendal's wrongdoing and recruited Melicon to stop him. *#Gerard - beggar in the Temple Ward of Erisi, warned Ker'Ryl of beggars disappearing off the streets. *#High Priest Unther Theolonius - head of Helifix temple in Temple Ward, helps clean up after Kendal is defeated *Adventure #2 *#Jerith - noble within the city of Hygrath, has political ties to Elven Court. *#Fallon - butler of Jerith *#Joel - young cleric of Helifix who ran church in Saratov after Kendal left, died shortly thereafter. *#Moe - bartender at the inn called the Drunken Wolf in Saratov. May be related to Dorian. *#Dorian - cleric of Mothum, major cleric in Saratov besides Helifix. May be related to Moe. *Adventure #3 *#Tia Sehkmet - priestess of Hygra, only healer in Aris during the plague. Helped PC's stop the plague. *#Laurel - influential man who took control of Aris after Mayor died of the plague. Turned out to be dead for a long time, and his body was merely possessed by intelligent plague creature. *#Hughbert - crazy old man in town of Aris, turned out to be the only one who knew to pull from the well and free Umbrose from it. Died doing so. *#Jeryl Dawngarden - high ranking priest of Helifix from the Sun Palace that organized a divine barricade of Aris to keep the plague contained. *#Ker'Ryl - once one of the players, Kerryl has now become a NPC. He left the party to go travel with Tia Sehkmet. *Adventure #4 *#Ewom - monk and leader of the Sheiwa Monks in Elmyr *#Sylivan - charming and folsky mayor of Elmyr, caused a stir with his new tax policy *#Quillmond Lighttower - noble man who opposed Sylivan's tax policy, cause various demonstrations *#Barathon - servant of Lighttower, also worked with Rennick *#Keipav - centuries ago, a noble resident of Elmyr, was rich and famous for his magical staff, buried in Catacombs *Adventure #5 *#Coryn Blackwell - former morally ambiguous noble of Decimus turned Paladin of Thanjur, vessel of Chastity *#Colonel Faren - leader of Agrian military branch in the city of Decimus *#Fezzik - leader of thieves' guild in Decimus, helped party to hide out *#Marius - shopkeeper's assistant, one of Fezzik's many spies *#Lady Blackwell - former noble's wife in Decimus, formed and ran The Succubi's Lure, vessel of Lust *Adventure #6 *#Godfrey the Wise - cleric of Thanjur that presided over the funeral of Coryn, also fight alongside him in previous adventure *#Horace - former butler of Coryn Blackwell, only person from previous life that attended his funeral *#Veronica Greystag - excellent archer, undead of some sort, reluctant member of the Orbis Magisters, has it out for Pride *#Barundar Skullshield - former adventurer and owner of mines, formed the Skulls of Amorthya *#Erkenwald "Onegem" Turn - former adventurer, wealthy merchant, recently became a philanthropist and enemy of the Skulls of Amorthya *#Amorthya - namesake of the Skulls of Amorthya, an Elven sorceress that traveled with both Barundar and Erkenwald until she died tragically *#Isaak - former adventurer, a Dwarven cleric of Mothum, now an owner of a small blacksmith shop *#Hargrin Blackhammer - Dwarf in Port Hygra, was member of the resistance against the Skulls of Amorthya *Adventure #7 *#Abigail - the chosen one, and only a small child, she is important to both sides of this war for mysterious reasons *#Helman - barbarian, one of bad The Protected that serves Wrath sent to get Abigail *#Veilmelthinax - ancient red dragon, living in the mountains near Avrin, takes a special interest in Abigail *#Ahndrov - owner of the only inn in Avrin, has influence in the town *Adventure #8 *#Ogrim - Dwarven politician, made deal with party to allow them passage to the portal *#Trock - Dwarven soldier, Dwarven Defender, met party at the entrance to the base of Mount Jhunderheim *#Barunore - rogue Dwarf in the nation of Regidulyr that has been terrorizing the Dwarven city around Mount Jhunderheim *Adventure #9 *#Barundar Skullshield - showed up and took over a group of giants to help find the Gauntlets of Ur'Rundyr first *#Veronica Greystag - helped the party find the city where the gauntlets were located, but had ulterior motives *#Gwydion - wizard who helped Veronica escape, also tied to the Time Travel *Adventure #10 *#Gwydion - cooky wizard who helped the party find Abigail *#Zeks the Goblin King - leader of the city of Ikktirith, held Abigail hostage *#Abigail - chosen child whose death may aid one of the groups of seven *#Barundar Skullshield - lead chase after Abigail, fought the party *Adventure #11 *#Devlin Pavronus - former leader of the Platinum Riders, no rogue vigilante in the streets *#Lawrence - mysterious leader of the Thieves' Guild, duplicitous and untrustworthy *#General Olas Redshield - General of the Agrian military, tried to stage a coup and take the capital *#General Fraywin Hornraven - Leader of the Knights of Killoch, remained loyal to Royal Family after the death of the King *#King Bertrym Shieldbearer - former King of Agria, slain by the Sins *#Queen Ahlanna Shieldbearer - widow of King Bertrym Shieldbearer, holds Palace during the power struggle *#Henry Shieldbearer - eldest child of King Bertrym Shieldbearer, watched his father die *Adventure #12 *#Edwyrd Mathye - former leader of the Thieves Guild in Porthia, now leader of The Kindred *#Czar Cohis Co Harr - de facto mayor of Porthia, imposed curfew during Thieves Guild civil war in the city *#Giles Theabury - posion maker (non-lethal) and Edwyrd's right hand man in The Kindred *#Ormund Desanto - new leader of the Thieves Guild in Porthia *Adventure #13 *#Agrom - owner of the Brazen Lammasu Inn, good source of information in Dunmar Village *#Hubrik Von Gorvin - Dwarven smith in Dunmar Village, related to the refugess in the mountains *#Ferris Springward - bard adventurer and seller of various maps, met the party in Dunmar Village and sold them the map to Fort Vaarin *#Malgrim Von Gorvin - Dwarven warrior, leader of the refugees in the mountains *#Aja Von Gorvin - Dwarven priestess of Mothum, spiritual leader of the refugees *Adventure #14 *#Jeryth Bridgemoor - wizard, leader and founder of the Orbis Magisters *#Lucius Unthwright - wizard, one of the leaders of the Orbis Magisters as well as mentor to Veronica Greystag. *#Decius Adarian - leader of the security and guards of the Orbis Magisters *Adventure #15 *#Verinette - older rival of Rylias Kellar, seen in one of his visions *#Baleful - Tiefling who was cursed with a Binding spell and is now an immortal head in a jar, discovered on The Plane of Hell and brought back *#Bengrimm Greystag - late husband of Veronica Greystag, his soul was trapped in Hell and was freed by his wife *#Baldwin - former compatriot of Veronica and Gwydion, he was resurrected by Tia for the final battle The Items of Note *Books of the Seven Sins - books that are a handbook for the Seven Sins, also reveal their weaknesses *Books of the Seven Virtues - books that are a handbook for the Seven Virtues, also reveal their weaknesses *Keipav's Staff - powerful magical staff, known for it's enchantment and charm abilities *Rod of Divine Amplification - rod that amplifies any divine power cast into it *Hats of Disguise - hats given to the party by Fezzik to avoid capture, the party has kept them and use them to pass undetected *Gauntlets of Ur'Rundyr - gloves of mysterious origin and powers, of great value to the Sins/Virtues *Jewel of Numestra - jewel at the top of the Palace in Erisi, has ability to amplify spells being cast into it *Book of Vile Darkness - evil spellbook once possessed by the Orbis Magisters until it was stolen by Pride The Organizations *Elven Court - council-like government body that runs Irandathia *Seven Warriors of Dark *Seven Warriors of Light *Platinum Riders - group of knights with dragon mounts, loyal to Agria *Knights of Killoch - group of knights charged with protecting the royal family of Agria *Orbis Magisters - group dedicated to collecting an archiving rare and unusual books *Skulls of Amorthya - bandit group organized by Barundar Skullshield *The Kindred - anti-thieves' guild formed by Edward in Porthia The World What is known about the world that the campaign is set in. *Agrian Continent **Agria - most powerful nation in the world, namesake of the Agrian Continent. **Kalkistan - northern nation just northwest of Agria, has very cold climate and colder people. **Hergzovia - northern nation, cold and rocky, runs along most of the northern border of Agria **Ankovia - northern most nation on continent, along the northern coast of the continent, mostly mountains and ice **Enmora - nation south of Agria, has a rocky landscape, one half of the feud that caused the War of the Crowns **Frivlin - nation southeast of Agria, mountainous region, one half of the feud that caused the War of the Crowns **Yurbicall - nation to the east of Agria, a nation of Dwarves and Gnomes, it's capital is Port Hygra **Regidulyr - Dwarven nation on the southwest part of the Agrian Continent, contains Mount Jhunderheim *Patriomian Continent - continent far to the east, have mysterious accents there, Greyhawk deities, and Giants originate there **Corga - nation filled with mountains and mostly jungle, location of the ancient city of Chimalli *Irandathia - continent west of Agrian Continent, home of the Elves of this world. The Deities There are many deities, but these are the ones that the PC's have encountered or heard about. *Deities from the pantheon on the Agrian Continent: *#Helifix - God of the Sun, fire, creation, and the seasons. The most influential god. Have encountered the clergy of this church numerous times. *#Mothum - God of earth, mountains, Dwarves, and smithing. Various clergy were encountered when in Kalkistan. *#Brasoph - God of Halflings, arts, crafts, artisans, and wisdom. Loral Highborn aspires to be an acolyte of this church. *#Hygra - Goddess of water, rivers, oceans, seas, and healing. Only temple in small town of Aris. *#Bifont - God of life, birth, rebirth, spring, agriculture, and the harvest. He was very popular in the city of Elmyr when the player's visited. *#Thanjur - God of death, fall, underworld, laws, and justice, his clergy are in charge of maintaining proper burials for the city's dead. *Deities from the pantheon on the Patriomian Continent: *#Kord - God of strength, courage, and competition. Served by the cleric, Rylias Kellar. *#Zodal - God of mercy, hope, and benevolence. Served by the monk, Ker'Ryl. *#Tovak - God of water, one of the main four temples inside the city of Chimalli. *#Geb - God of earth, one of the main four temples inside the city of Chimalli. *#Phaulkon - God of air, one of the main four temples inside the city of Chimalli. *#Huhueteotl - God of fire, one of the main four temples inside the city of Chimalli. Category:Browse